The present invention relates generally to carrying bags having at least two separate cavities and more specifically to carrying bags having at least two separate cavities at least one of which is sealable, variable in volume and includes a separate, sealable access portal.
Carrying bags have been known and used for many years. They minimally consist of a shell or containment structure, comprising a sealable chamber or chambers for receiving items for transport; and a carrying device, such as a strap or handle, attached to the exterior of the containment structure for facilitating the grasping and carrying of the bag. Sealable in this context means closeable such that in normal use the items carried within the bag will remain there when the bag is sealed. Such bags are generally used as luggage for transporting clothing and personal belongings on trips between locations. If the trip is an extended one, or if the activities to be engaged in require it, several changes of clothing may be necessary. These clothing changes create a dirty laundry transportation and storage problem. Soiled clothes, often containing moisture and bacteria, can have unpleasant odors, easily transported by the air. Because of the easy transferability of these odors, it is important to isolate the clean clothing from the soiled clothing throughout the trip.
The problem of storing and transporting the soiled clothing can be solved by carrying a separate bag. However, this solution requires the traveller to carry an additional carrying bag. Extra luggage can be inconvenient for business travellers using common carriers; since, often only a fixed number of carry-on items are allowed. If the traveller is required to carry an additional bag for soiled clothing he may be prevented from carrying on other items, such as a lap-top computer, which could make the traveler's transit time more productive. It is desirable, therefore, to limit the number of bags carried on a trip.
If an additional bag is not used, the carrying bag must have separate compartments for the clean and soiled clothing. Since the carrying bag must carry the entire quantity of clothing in either the clean or soiled condition, the total volume of the carrying bag must equal twice the volume of clothing to be taken on the trip. This increased volume requires the carrying bag to have a larger containment structure; which can be inconvenient for a traveller in a crowded airport or airplane, or to a person with limited trunk space in his auto. In addition, above-the-seat and side-cabinet luggage storage on common carriers is usually volume restricted. It is desirable therefore to limit the volume of the carrying bag to the minimum required to transport a given quantity of clothing in either the clean or dirty condition.